La última cita
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: La muerte de Drogo Bolsón y Prímula Brandigamo siempre fue motivo de comentarios... a menudo falsos y malintencionados. ¿Fue un simple accidente o encerraba una historia conmovedora? Sólo ellos y las aguas del Brandivino lo sabrían...


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Las frases en cursiva representan el pensamiento de los personajes en las descripciones.

* * *

 **LA ÚLTIMA CITA**

Si algo caracterizaba a los hobbits de La Comarca, eran la paz, el amor a la naturaleza, el _arte_ de fumar hierba y su buen gusto por la comida. Deleites únicos de aquellos habitantes tan peculiares e ignotos para las razas más antiguas de la Tierra Media, con quienes no estrechaban relaciones… quizás por temor a los riesgos.

Aunque siempre había excepciones. Y si se hablaba al respecto, los medianos pronunciaban una palabra con su acostumbrado tono cantarín: Los Gamos. Cuna de los personajes más famosos y temerarios de su raza; considerados, en su mayoría, _disparatados_.

Eso era Los Gamos, a la vista de otras regiones. Pero en la perspectiva opuesta, su gente no veía en ello un problema. La aventura era sinónimo de una buena vida, y trataban de disfrutarla al máximo. En sí, no eran ni más ni menos diferentes a sus vecinos, pero su excentricidad era motivo de muchos comentarios… e imán de atracciones.

Numerosas parentelas formaban lazos con otras de Hobbiton, Delagua, u otra: como de costumbre, una manera de extender su árbol genealógico. Y entre ellos, destacaba uno de los matrimonios más prósperos y raros de la región: Drogo Bolsón y Prímula Brandigamo. ¿Quién lo diría, verdad?

Fueron la sensación en su boda, especialmente por unir a las tres familias más famosas de La Comarca: Bolsón, Brandigamo y Tuk. Como personas de bien, jamás dieron qué hablar, excepto por la _locura_ de visitar constantemente Casa Brandi, por buen antojo de sus parientes. Ninguna novedad, para medianos de _mente tan extraña_.

Era de esas noches, donde la numerosa familia Brandigamo terminaba una cena opípara (a gusto de Gorbadoc, el bonachón padre de Prímula). Las mujeres se apresuraban a limpiar la mesa, mientras Drogo y sus demás parientes expresaban su deleite a tanto alimento.

—¡Como siempre, mi señor Gorbadoc! ¡Prímula se lució en la cena!

—Me alegra saberlo, hijo. Tenemos mucha suerte.

—¿Y me cederás todo el crédito, Drogo? —mencionó Prímula, con algunos enseres en las manos, besando en la mejilla a su esposo— Recuerda que trajiste el queso y la carne de cerdo.

—Soy un torpe con la cocina y lo sabes —contestó Drogo, entre risas—. No trates de defenderme ante tu padre.

—¡Ay, Drogo! No tienes remedio —se resignó Prímula, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo tuve alguna vez?

—Quizás, antes de casarte —intervino Saradoc, padre de Merry.

—¡Gracioso! —Drogo le dio una palmada amistosa a su primo— A ver si ayudas un poco a Esmeralda, para que bajes ese estómago tan ancho.

—Sigue soñando, Drogo. Además, en cuestión de barriga, ambos nos parecemos.

—¡Al fin lo aceptas, Saradoc! —clamó Esmeralda, con Merry en brazos.

—¡Ya, ya, parecen niños! —Gorbadoc se acercó a ambos, abrazándolos por la espalda— ¿Mirabella, vienes? Quiero deleitarme con algún postre tuyo.

—¡Será mi marido tan glotón! ¡Te dije que faltan para estar listos! —contestó la madre de Prímula, motivando las risas.

—Bien, bien… ¡oh, Frodo! —Gorbadoc se detuvo— Casi te piso.

—¿Me cuentas una historia, abuelo? —el pequeño Frodo se dejó cargar por el patriarca de la Casa Brandi.

—A mí, abuelito —balbuceaba Merry, que también extendía sus brazos.

Gorbadoc sonrió y se sentó en su sillón preferido, mientras entonaba una de sus canciones para sus nietos, haciendo mímica de las partes más resaltantes para emocionar a los pequeños. Entre su voz y el coro de los primos Drogo y Saradoc, junto con el de sus mujeres, pasó la primera mitad de la noche. Como buenos hobbits, terminaban su velada en tranquilidad.

Pero quiso el destino que la rutina cambiara.

Dulce y amorosa, Prímula arrulló a Frodo en sus brazos y lo llevó a su cama, sin dejar de contemplarlo. Parecía verlo crecer más y acarició sus mechones castaños: por alguna razón, no quería despegarse de él.

—¿Está dormido? —intervino Drogo, y Prímula asintió.

—Se está pareciendo a ti.

—Era de esperarse —mencionó Drogo, orgulloso—. Pero también es buen mozo, por tu parte —terminó el hobbit, besando a su esposa.

—Exageras.

—¿Te parece si quieres acompañarme?

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Prímula, intrigada.

—No lo sé. Es una noche espléndida. ¿La aprovechamos?

El rostro de Prímula se iluminó con una sonrisa, que se fue al instante para mirar de nuevo a su hijo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Drogo percibió el tenso silencio de su esposa.

—No. No es nada —la hobbit volvió a sonreír—. Vamos…

Prímula besó la frente de su hijo y tomó la mano de su esposo, saliendo de Casa Brandi. Tal como Drogo se lo dijo, el paisaje estaba fenomenal, como nunca lo había visto en años. La luna llena iluminaba los campos aledaños a su hogar y se podían ver el humo de las chimeneas vecinas, señal de que algunos todavía estaban despiertos. El aroma de las flores le daba un toque especial a la velada.

¿Velada? Prímula recién captó la intención de su esposo. Sabía que Drogo era reservado y, a su manera, le daba sus muestras de romance. En silencio, valoró su iniciativa y planeó disfrutar el momento, mientras durase.

—¿Se ve increíble, verdad? —señaló Drogo, hacia el firmamento.

—Sí. Debo admitir que me sorprendiste.

—La cena valió la pena. Aún estoy lleno —el hobbit se acarició el estómago, con rostro pícaro.

—Es cierto. Comiste el doble, esta vez.

—A veces me pregunto cómo pude conquistarte a tiempo. Tenías demasiados pretendientes a tu alrededor.

—Pero ninguno con tanto ingenio. ¿Te recuerdo cómo lograste invitarme al baile de la Feria de Verano?

—Pues… uno de los Ciñatiesa insistía en llevarte y me bloqueó el camino. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer, sino navegar por el Brandivino para buscarte?

—Exacto. Creo que demoramos horas para llegar.

—¡Y el muy tonto no nos siguió, porque le daba miedo montar un barco! —Drogo soltó una carcajada, seguido por su esposa.

Era verdad. Habían pasado años de aquella travesura; pero cada vez que la traían a recuerdo, les parecía reciente. Fueron tiempos gloriosos en su soltería… y más tarde, la familia se expandió. Ahora tenían una nueva razón: su hijo Frodo.

El infante de doce años ya mostraba el temperamento reservado de los Bolsón, aunque había sospechas de que heredaría el típico espíritu aventuro de los Albos… que pronto afloraría. Y la pareja esperaba que ocurriera cuando realmente estuviera listo. Después de todo, las aventuras no se detenían para nadie.

—Y ahora que tocamos el tema: ¿no quieres navegar un poco?

—¿Navegar? —un ligero escalofrío se apoderó de la señora de Bolsón.

—¡Claro! Será un buen recuerdo.

—Está bien…

Prímula caminó con su esposo hasta la orilla del Brandivino, a menudo lleno de puertos pequeños para las balsas, y montaron una con bastante cuidado. Mientras Drogo impulsaba los remos río adentro, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo e iluminó el agua cristalina. Alrededor de la pareja, decenas de luciérnagas revoloteaban en la balsa, creando un espectáculo para ambos.

Drogo recordó nuevamente su juventud y miró a su esposa con un brillo peculiar: aquél que sólo usaba para darle a entender cuánto la quería. Habían pasado casi quince años de su unión y la encontró tan radiante como la primera vez que la vio en su recorrido por Los Gamos.

Sus ojos celestes relucían en la noche y Drogo se sintió embelesado, al punto de coger su mano, sin dejar de observarla. ¡Hermosa situación, el sentirse correspondido!

—Te ves hermosa, Prímula… —le dijo, estrechando más su mano.

—¿Qué sucede, Drogo? —la hobbit se ruborizó, correspondiéndole la mirada— Estás más raro de lo usual.

—No lo sé. Me gusta estar aquí, contigo. ¿A ti no?

—Sabes que sí. Es que… —Prímula agachó la mirada, algo humedecida, para luego fijarla en la de su esposo— me emocionan estos momentos a tu lado.

—Eso es muy bueno. Te tomé como mi esposa y ambos tuvimos a Frodo. Nuestro muchacho —Drogo miró sus manos entrelazadas con las de Prímula—: será un gran hombre. No puedo equivocarme, lo siento aquí —señaló su pecho, ya henchido de orgullo y felicidad.

Y era demasiada para él. Por motivos que desconocía, sintió la necesidad de exteriorizar sus emociones a su amada. La noche era propicia para aquella reunión y estaba muy contento de su vida familiar. Quizás algo sucedería. Los Bolsón siempre eran objeto de lo inesperado.

—¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

—Lo haces siempre, querido… —Prímula se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó, besándolo con ternura.

¡Fatalidad caprichosa, enemiga de los prósperos amantes!

Quiso que la postura de ambos o el peso de Drogo por la reciente cena, hiciera zozobrar la estabilidad de la balsa. En pocos segundos, un grito y unos bruscos chapoteos rompieron la mágica velada, para luego ser reemplazada por el silencio nocturno y, en ese instante, tenebroso.

[…]

Otro día aconteció en Casa Brandi, ahora tan llena de gente como no se había visto en varios años. Sólo que la causa no era una celebración.

Gorbadoc y su familia reunió todo su valor característico, al momento de recibir el sentido pésame de varios hobbits asistentes al funeral de Drogo y Prímula, muertos en la mitad de su vida, tras ahogarse en el río. Nadie, en su sano juicio, imaginaba que tal tragedia ocurriría… y al no saberse las razones, el fallecido matrimonio fue (por primera vez) blanco de comentarios por lo bajo. ¿Eran ciertos los rumores? Nadie sabía, excepto el Brandivino, cuyas aguas fueron mudo testigo de la tragedia.

Fuera de su hogar, al lado de un frondoso árbol, yacía sentado un joven de cabello castaño, mirando hacia el horizonte. No pasaría mucho tiempo en soledad, pues alguien vino a acompañarlo.

—Hola —dijo el hobbit, mirándolo con profunda pena.

El pequeño mediano se irguió lentamente al reconocer aquella voz y observó a su interlocutor. Al instante, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro: efecto de la presencia del excéntrico mediano viajero. Su más querido pariente.

—Tío Bilbo —masculló Frodo, delatando las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

—Tu abuelo me dijo que estabas aquí —Bilbo aprovechó en sentarse.

—Era el lugar favorito de papá y mamá. Aquí veíamos las estrellas en verano.

—Son buenos recuerdos, Frodo.

—Pero no volverán…

Bilbo miró a su sobrino, sorprendido. El pequeño ya era ágil de mente, pero su respuesta lo asustó un poco… y a la vez lo hizo compadecerse. El dolor hablaba por él y sabía lo que era eso. Tenía que hacer algo. Ayudarlo.

—Si es que los olvidas… —Bilbo acarició paternalmente la cabeza del pequeño, dedicándole una sonrisa— o dime: ¿acaso este lugar ya no es especial para ti?

Las palabras no hicieron falta. Frodo pareció comprender su error y se acurrucó en los brazos de su tío, liberando discretamente su llanto. Por su parte, Bilbo lo acompañó en silencio, contemplando el horizonte. Drogo y Prímula habían partido, pero quedaba su hijo. Como hobbit de palabra, Bilbo se prometió velar por su bienestar mientras viviera… pues, sin querer, tenía la misma corazonada de su difunto primo.

El pequeño llegaría a ser un excelente Bolsón.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

Buenas noches. Vengo nuevamente, con otro one – shot para el fandom de Tolkien. Debe ser la melancolía o el impulso de escribir sobre personajes no tan conocidos, que inventé esta pequeña y triste historia (aunque no sé si "triste" sea el término más adecuado, porque me ha costado mucho plasmar esta idea, por la inmensa carga emocional).

Como ya mencioné, esta historia va dedicada a Drogo y Prímula, padres del famoso Frodo Bolsón. Se sabe muy poco de ellos en los libros de Tolkien, excepto su accidente en el Brandivino. Estaba releyendo _La Comunidad del Anillo_ y llegué a la parte de los malos rumores… y, bueno, me dio un poquito de coraje. Por eso, quise reivindicar la reputación de los papás de Frodo, que imagino debieron tener buenos momentos familiares antes de su tragedia.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste este pequeño fragmento. ¡Cuídense!


End file.
